southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Palmer
In a dark and unused corner of San Pedro Harbor is the rusting hulk of an old cargo ship that has been moored there as long as anyone can remember. No one ever enters, no one ever leaves, and the longshoremen refuse to go near it. Even the harbormaster has no real records of the ship, save its name: Prince Edward. When it arrived and what cargo it might have carried are both unanswered questions, as is the mystery of what happened to its crew. Many locals believe the ship to be haunted, and it seems to be a common test of courage among youths to test themselves against it. Most return with only the fright of their lives and some minor injuries; some wander back with no memory at all of even entering the ship; and a significant minority never return at all. The authorities seem convinced that such disappearances are simply accidents, but no one ever goes looking for the bodies. In reality, the ancient ship is actually the haven of a powerful, if bedraggled, and extremely mysterious Invictus elder named Nicholas Palmer. As far as anyone can tell he never leaves the ship, though his ghouls and blood-bound retainers control the harbor absolutely. Nothing enters or leaves the city by sea without his express permission, and rarely without a significant tithe of cash, blood, or both. Despite the fact that the surrounding districts of the city have long been Carthian and Crone strongholds, Palmer still holds the bay in the name of the First Estate. Numerous attempts have been made to dislodge him, most notably during the Coup when the attacking ghouls who set fire to a tanker also attacked the Prince Edward. The attempt, like all others before or since, failed miserably. But, strangely enough, Palmer is willing to work with other Kindred if the price is right. In fact, he is thought to have a long-standing agreement with Lord Zhuo Huifeng which the Chinese elder has used to smuggle in (and out) everything from opium to migrant laborers and even weapons. Zhuo has plenty of cash and blood to spare, and is willing to spend it to ensure his operations are a success. Those in the know understand that Nicholas Palmer is so powerful within San Pedro (and specifically within his haven) because he is a member of the rare Malocusian bloodline and, as such, has dominion over the territory he has claimed as his own. More than that, he has gained absolute control of the harbor by blood-bonding key figures among the harbormasters, longshoremen, security, inspectors, and even the unions. Rumors suggest that he has sired several childer who have claimed other parts of the harbor, but this is only a rumor. In any case, Palmer’s mortal and ghoul agents are more than enough to ensure his control. Because of Palmer’s unique position, claiming an important if out of the way part of Los Angeles as his own, he is actually somewhat outside of the normal political squabbles of the city. He is a loyal member of the Invictus, but only because it is the covenant he disagrees with the least. In truth he is something of an opportunist and, as such, is willing to work with most anyone should the venture promise to be profitable. Those who approach him with a suitable gift (always gift, never bribe) should have no trouble. Those who approach in hostility will quickly learn why it is ill advised to challenge a spider in its own web